Jealous?
by Russo.Card
Summary: Jori en una extraña fase de amor/denial pero fluff, mostly fluff Read it, summary sucks


Meh.

Estúpida Vega

¿En serio piensa que bailando tan pegadamente sexy con esa rubia de grandes tetas me pondrá celosa?

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

Ni siquiera es bonita, a parte, las raíces ya se le notan, aunque, bue, debo admitir que tiene un buen culo, pero Tori es mas boob lover.

Me bebí de un sorbo el vaso de sprite que tenía frente a mi, que creo que pertenecía a Robbie, si, tremendamente alocada, no? Me pasa por aceptar ser la conductora asignada. Sí, me arrepiento mucho...ah, volviendo al tema, ¿mi 'relación con Victoria'?

Tuvimos unos buenos momentos (si sabes a lo que me refiero, eh) la acompañe a todos los conciertos pop posibles, incluso aguante cuando por poco se desmaya por el feo del cantante de maroon five. Ella también me acompaño a varios festivales, inclusos los de gore.

No teníamos nada etiquetado pero era...especial, le cante, hace como dos semanas, a sky full of stars, en el auditorio del colegio, nos abrazamos, fuerte, y cuando por fin tuve la valentía de acercarme para un beso el pelado amante de los cocos entra junto a una docena de alumnos de primer año y nuestro momento fue vilmente asesinado. Las ganas que tenia de matar a Sikowitz eran enormes. Luego de eso evite a Tori por días, ¿la razón? ni yo sé, la verdad.

No duró mucho mi fase de evitamiento (¿?) recuerdo muy bien, el miércoles, casi las diez, yo con biología y ella con Escenografía, salté la clase por aburrimiento, lo que daban era muy básico y me dormía, podía pasar esa materia con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el trasero de Rex, si, mi lado nerd es fuerte. ¿Tori? No sé, pero lo que si sé, es que coincidimos en el salón del conserje y...mierda, fue incomodo.

Ella trato de sonreír pero solo logro una mueca y yo...ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos y el tan apreciado silencio incomodo se formo.

-...¿te aburre biología, eh? - preguntó desde su el extremo opuesto de donde me encontraba yo.

Asentí y me dispuse a mirar el sucio techo, volviendo al silencio. Suspire.

Podía escuchar como golpeaba el piso con su pie, tan irritante

-¿Puedes parar?

-¡¿Por qué me ignoras?! - preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que yo y medio frustrada, no respondí y ella siguió con el golpeteo de sus pies.

Mierda.

Luego nos sentamos y estuvimos ahí, ignorándonos pero juntas, no paró con el golpeteo y yo hacía ruiditos con la tapa de mi pluma, solo para molestarla más que otra cosa, y así por 56 minutos (los conté).

Sonó la campana y cada una salio rumbo opuesto, sí, lo sé, esperaban algo romántico pero no, la cago siempre. Igual al pasar los días no nos ignorábamos completamente, nos mirábamos sin disimular e intensamente durante las clases que compartíamos.

...Y volviendo al día de hoy...

Ella seguía bailando, pero ahora con otra chica, ¡y reían! En serio reían y se miraban y se tocaban yyyy...esto no puede estar pasando, rayos.

La chica actual, muy bien parecida, cabello rubio sucio y ojos verdes de vestimenta hipster, incluyendo las gafas esas.

Meh, bebí otro sorbo de la nueva bebida de Robbie que platicaba con Beck sobre que se yo y me levante y fui a bailar con Cat, que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de Victoria.

Me saludó con una sonrisa y bailo conmigo, moderadamente sexy, el efecto del alcohol en ella no era tan alto como para hacer un show.

Luego de tres canciones me aburrí, no me malinterpreten, Cat es genial pero no tenía suficiente alcohol como para seguir, me acerque al bar y pedí un mojito sin alcohol, la abuela Jade, eh.

Me senté en la barra, ignorando a todos los idiotas que trataban de ligar conmigo, giré la silla para un costado y encontré a Tori hablando con la hipster falsa a no mas de tres sillas de mi, se notaba medio alcoholizada, la mano izquierda de la rubia estaba sobre su abdomen, sintiendolo y la derecha en su espalda baja...perra.

Rodé los ojos y trate de desviar la mirada pero no pude, 'thrift shop' empezó a sonar y Tori levanto los brazos emocionada, ama esa canción, y la hipster fea (not really, le doy) puso cara de disgusto, strike 1.

Se volvió a sentar y puso un puchero, las manos de la chica volvieron a su antigua posición y Tori las quito, bueno, la de su abdomen, hipsty trató de no rodar los ojos y esta vez bajo más su otra mano, uh zona peligrosa pero sabrosa, cosa que hizo que Tori se levantase de un salto, strike 2.

La felicidad había bajado notablemente entre el par y se notaba incomodidad, je je, Katy Perry empezó a sonar y ahi, ¡bam! la cara de la latina se ilumino y tomo la mano de la hipsty y esta la arrebato, FUCKING STRIKE 3! AND YOU'RE OUUUUUUUUT.

Tori ama a Katy Perry, (pista: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS) se dio la vuelta de una con extrema cara de disgusto y fijo sus ojos en mi, hola bebé, sonrío y sí, se acerco.

-En serio, Jade -ni siquiera saludo- no me hagas volver a bailar con desconocidas aburridas o artificiales, te extraño -se acerco lo suficiente como para susurrar eso en mi oído y yo envolví mis brazos en su cintura pegándola a mi.

Suspiré - Lo siento, tenía miedo - le susurré también y deposite un beso su cíen.

Paso sus brazos por mi cuello y nos quedamos ahí, abrazándonos, fuerte, en un club con música a todo volumen y gente sudada.

Nos interrumpió la versión remix de A Sky full of stars, me separé un poco y la mire a los ojos, luego a sus labios y...sí, la bese, luego bailamos, nos besamos, bailamos, abrazos, besos y por fin mi casa ;)

* * *

><p>Hola ciudadanos de fanfiction, soy yo Barack Obama! (Putín en realidad) (no en realidad)<p>

Extraño one shot, ¿no? jajja, espero criticas, y si esta un poco ooc, lo siento, llevo meses sin escribir.

¡OH!

Si les sobra tiempo pueden pasar a mi perfil y ver mi vieja historia y, ejem, decirme si deberia seguirla o..no. Apreciaría mucho eso.

Siéntanse libre de dejarme rv, pms o whatevah, son como abrazos virtuales ^^ 


End file.
